Plo Koon's Legacy
by Draco9
Summary: Kian Koon is becoming a Jedi at Luke Skywalkers academy but can he live up to his grandfather, Jedi Master Plo Koon's image. And can he live with the burden of having a sister who fell to the Dark Side......
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: Arrival**

**            Kian Koon rose from his bed in his cabin and readjusted his breathing mask.  He looked around at his small cabin and his eyes, hidden behind his goggles, locked on to a small wooden chest.  His father, Torin Koon had put it there and in it sat a Jedi's weapon, his grandfather's weapon. Walking over Kian opened the box and picked up the small metal handle.  He quickly thumbed on the blade and the one-meter yellow beam come to life in his hand. Kian's grandfather, Plo Koon, was once a Jedi Master who sat on the Jedi Council. He had been around in the old days, when the republic had thrived, sadly though, on the Kel Dor home world of Dorin,  Plo Koon was struck down by Anakin Skywalker during the Jedi Purges but before he became Darth Vador. Kian remembered the night his father took him to the cave in which his father fell, remembered the strong feeling of the force and of the fierce battle.**

            "Kian," Torin called over the inter-com, "come up here we're approaching Yavin 4."

            "Yes father." Kian said and strapped the deactivated lightsaber to his belt.

            "Guide me grandfather." He whispered to himself and left his cabin.

·      ·      ·

            Luke Skywalker sat perfectly still, concentrating on everything around him, but his concentration was soon broke by a presence near to him.

            "Yes Kyle." He said turning slowly.

            "Luke you really are going to have to teach me to do that." Kyle Katarn said with a smile.

            "What's the matter?" Luke asked sensing something was wrong with his friend.

            "Nothing, but a ship is approaching and they'd asked permission to come see you." Kyle said.

            "They?" Luke questioned.

            "Yes, the ship is called _The Symbiot_. It is piloted by Torin Koon and his son Kian Koon." Kyle said.

            "Torin Koon, don't think I know any one by that name." Luke said to himself more then to Kyle.

            "I haven't either." Kyle said.

            "What do they want?" Luke asked.

            "I'm not entirely sure," Kyle said turning, "but maybe we should go find out."

            "Of course." Luke said and stood up. He adjusted his black clothing and his saber at his side. Kyle was wearing similar clothing but in a brown color, his lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt as well.

            "You lead the way." Luke said as they walked from the room toward the lift. Taking it down they were now at the far corner of the hanger bay. 

            "That must be the ship." Kyle said pointing to a small older ship. It was a ship nether had seen before.

            "Must be," Luke began as they walked towards it, "I wonder what this man wants?"

            "Why not just ask?" A muffled voice said from behind. Turning Kyle and Luke saw two alien males. The older one who had spoken had a orange colored skin, while the younger had a unusual grayish colored skin. Both alien's faces were concealed behind masks that concealed the bottom half of their faces and connected to these large organ looking things that protruded out of were a person would have ears, their eyes were also concealed by goggles.

            "Torin Koon I presume." Luke said.

            "Yes," the adult alien said bowing, "and this is my son Kian Koon."

            "A pleasure." Kyle said.

            "I hate to jump right in, but what is it you need from me?" Luke asked puzzled at why someone he never meet would come to speak with him.

            "Yes, and no offense, but what species are you, I've never seen you kind before." Kyle asked obviously intrigued by the strange aliens.

            "We are Kel Dors first of all, and I wished to speak to you about allowing Kian to enroll here at the academy." Torin said and let out a breath. Luke had sensed the child, and the adult were strong in the force but the elder's force presence diminished as though the power were being sucked right out of him. But the boy's presence was strong and shown like a star to Luke's senses. 

            "Well I sense the force is strong in him, but he is somewhat to old to start his training now." Kyle said looking at Kian, who stayed silent, and appeared to be about sixteen.

            "Well that's the thing," Torin began and nodded to Kian who bowed and walked toward the ship leaving them to talk, "for many years I have taught him the way of the Jedi, you see my father was a Jedi and taught me all he could before his death."

            "Your father was a Jedi?" Luke questioned.

            "Yes, before the republic fell my father, Plo Koon, was a Jedi Master on the Jedi Council." Torin said.

            "Really." Luke said surprised.

            "Yes." Torin said.

            "Well why haven't you finished his training?" Kyle asked.

            "Two reasons. One I have nothing more to teach him, he is ready to become a Jedi Knight but I was hoping he could have someone to guide him. You see I fear I will not live much more in this world." Torin said somewhat resonated

"So, you wish to leave him here for guidance I'd assume." Luke said sensing the pain Torin was in.

"Yes." 

"Why do you think he needs guidance?" Luke asked.

"His sister, I failed her and she fell." Torin said with a sigh that was hardly audible through his mask.

"She died." Kyle said.

"No she fell to the dark side." Luke said knowing what Torin had meant.

"Yes." Torin said as though if he said anything else he would simply collapse.

"What happened to her?" Kyle asked.

"About a year ago she came and tried to kill me and Kian, they fought. Kian is by far the better with a saber and he cut her arm from her. She then fled." Torin said.

"Has she been a problem since then?" Luke asked.

"No." Torin said.

"If you don't mind me asking how far has Kian progressed in his training?" Kyle asked.

"His grasp of the force is strong and his control of his emotions even better. And with a lightsaber he is even better then his grandfather who was renowned for his skill." Torin said.

"Yes, I noticed he had a lightsaber, did he already make his own?" Kyle asked.

"No, it was my father's." Torin said.

"What happen to your father?" Kyle asked.

"He was stricken down in the Jedi Purges on our home world by Anakin Skywalker." Torin said. The mention of his fathers name bringing a feeling of sorrow to Luke's heart.

"You said he was good with a saber." Kyle said changing the subject.

"Yes, he has been training under the same forum my father used. Which is Form II." Torin said.

"In my master Obi-Wan Kenobi's logs it has a few of the Forms but I never heard of that one." Luke said.

"It is the ancient art of saber on saber combat. Kian has combined that with the technique of blocking blaster shots." Torin said.

"Well, it will be interesting to see him fight." Luke said.

"Yes, and we should I say we give him a trial to see how he does." Kyle said.

"Not a bad idea." Luke said and waved over at Kian, who quickly came walking over.

"It is decided." Luke said.


	2. Chapter 2: the trial

**Chap. 2: The Trial**

**            "Ashina you are still leaving your guard open after each strike." Kyle said with a smile as he trained one of his favorite students. Ashina was a fifteen year old  Twi'lek with a pale green skin color.**

            "I know master." She said sullenly as she raised her purple saber higher up and prepared to strike, Kyle's blue blade also at the ready position.

            "Know begin." Kyle said and she struck. She went for his mid section with a jab and Kyle parried with all the skill of a Jedi. Ashina preferred to use a more strong attack method, but Kyle preferred speed, for speed with a saber had helped him greatly in the past. Ashina struck again this time with a diagonal slash which Kyle also parried. 

            "One of these days she's going to beat you Kyle." Luke snickered from behind.

            "Yes I suppose so." Kyle said deactivating his saber and turning to great Luke, Ashina did the same. When Kyle turned he saw Kian standing along side Luke.

            "Hello Kian, I see you came to get some practice." Kyle said when he saw the lightsaber at Kian's side it was an interesting looking lightsaber.

            "Yes master Katarn, Master Skywalker wishes to see how I do fighting." Kian said, his voice hidden by the mask and yet oddly amplified.

            "Ashina, this is Kian Koon he will be going through the trials to see if he will be accepted to the academy." Luke said and Kian bowed to the young lady.

            "Nice to meet you." Ashina said almost taken by surprise with his bow.

            "Hello." He said simply and turned to Luke.

            "Why is there a crowd?" he asked and looked over at the observation windows.

            "Well they heard there was a new Jedi coming and that he and master Skywalker were going to duel. You have been the talk of the academy since you came here." Ashina said.

            "Interesting." Kian replied. 

            "Well shall we give them a show?" Luke asked.

            "Why not." Kian said with a loud startling crackly. Taken by surprise the three stood there for a second until they realized it was a laugh.

            "Come on we'll go over here." Luke said and pointed to an arena.

            "I think we should have a seat and watch." Kyle joked with Ashina and the two walked off.

            "Did you remember to turn your saber charge down?" Luke asked Kian as they neared the arena.

            "Yes." Kian said and climbed the small stars into the arena. It was an interesting looking arena, about twenty-five feet in width and length and only about two feet off the ground. However, what was really interesting about it was that the floor was a stone that was completely clear. Looking over Kian saw look take his lightsaber out and ignite it.

            "Ready?" Luke asked.

            "Yes." Kian said and using the force pulled his saber to his hand but before grabbing it he twirled it with the force in the air twice and then ignited it. Luke took his stance with his saber held out from his stomach with pointed out towards Kian's neck. Kian held the same only his blade was pointed down toward Luke's knee. 'He's leaving himself open' Luke thought to himself and decided to start it off, lifting his blade he swung toward Kian's should and found his strike parried. Again, Luke struck and again found his strike parried. 'He's fast' Luke thought again to himself and the battle began. This time though it was Kian who struck, swinging for Luke's mid-section. Luke quickly blocked and countered with a stab at Kian's chest. Moving with the force, Kian was nothing more then a blur as he dodged out of the way and brought his blade up at Luke and the to blades locked. Luke's green blade slowly began to gain supremacy and then Luke felt it, it was like a tickle at the back of his mind, but by then it was too late. Kian suddenly gave way and Luke's blade dug down into the floor, recovering Kian again spun his handle in his hand and before Luke could react Kian's yellow blade was at Luke's neck. Luke saw his defeat and deactivated his blade.

            "That was something." Luke said out of breath as Kian deactivated his blade.

            "Thank you master Skywalker that was a good fight." Kian said as clapping began around them.

            "Looks like you just made a lot of friends." Luke said.

"Yes, but how long will the friendship last when they here of my sister?" Kian asked.

"We will have to wait and see." Luke said feeling the young Jedi's pain.

"Yes we will have to." Kian said and turned to see Ashina and Kyle walking over.

"You know Ashina almost lasted longer in the ring with him then you did."  Kyle said with a smile

"I used a different fighting style." Kian said.

"Well what ever it was it was good. Where did you learn that?" Kyle asked.

"My grandfather." Kian said.

"I thought he died before you were born." Luke said.

"When I say my grandfather I mean his journals." Kian corrected himself.

"Really, could I see them?" Luke asked.

"Afraid not when Dar, my sister, fell to the dark side she burnt them." Kian said.

"That's a shame." Luke said. It would have been a great tool to have actually teaching of a Jedi master. Luke's masters were very helpful but lacked some of the information a Jedi Master might have had.

"If you don't mind my asking, with her turning to the Dark Side, what happened to her?" Ashina asked.

"Last I heard of her, she was on Tatooine studying under the teachings of a Dark Jedi who called herself Tavion." Kian said and the familiar name brought a shiver to Kyle.

"Tavion?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes, after the last battle between me and my sister. Dar went off to Coruscant were she Tavion." Kian said.

"Tavion, master wasn't she the apprentice of Desaan?" Ashina asked.

"Yes, she was." Kyle said.

"Desaan?" Kian questioned. 

"Yes, he was a Jedi who went to this academy. He feel to the Dark Side, it's a long story." Luke said.

"A few years ago he attacked the Jedi academy." Ashina said.

"But Kyle stopped him." Luke said.

"I let Tavion go because she helped me with information about Jan." Kyle said. Kian didn't ask who Jan was but he sensed a romantic connection with her and Master Katarn.

"Well we will see her soon enough." Kian said.

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"She hates me master Skywalker, it will not take long for her to come here to kill me." Kian said.

"Can she?" Ashina asked sounding concerned.

"Possible, we have studied the same art of fighting only she wields a weapon you may not have seen before and with it she is deadly." Kian said drifting off in thought.

"What is this weapon?" Kyle asked.

"It is a lightsaber only its handle is elongated and it is double bladed." Kian said.

"So its like a lightsaber staff almost." Ashina said.

"Yes, and she can be hard to face if you are not expecting it." Kian said and looked toward the ground.

"She may not come Kian." Luke assured the young Jedi.

"No master Skywalker she will come, and make no mistake when she comes it must be me who faces her, she knows the art of combat I do. Against her you would stand no chance." Kian said. Luke probably would have been offended if it weren't true, he had faced his father in combat but his father fought with Form V. Form II was something completely new, something completely deadly.

"I will call a meeting," Luke said turning to Kyle, "all Jedi at this academy are to report to the cafeteria tonight."

"Ashina will you get the word around?" Kyle asked.

"Yes master." She said and turned off toward the some of the other Jedi near by. 

"Kian, you and I must talk, I need to know everything about your sister and when you think she will come." Luke said.

"You are sure she will come right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes Master Katarn, she will."  


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

            "No master Skywalker I do not believe she would just rashly attack the academy, maybe she and this Tavion have a plan or even better maybe someone on the inside." Kian suggested.

            "I do not believe she would have someone working as a spy here without our noticing it." Kyle said sifting in his chair. The three Jedi, Kian, Luke, and Kyle, had been sitting in the room of Skywalker's for hours and had gotten nowhere.

            "The Dark Side can easily be cloaked." Kian said.

            "I agree with Kyle, I don't think there is an inside agent, but that's not what bothers me." Luke said.

            "Well then what does?" Kyle asked.

            "How many reborn escaped from here when Desaan attacked?" Luke asked. Kian had been filled in on the whole situation with Desaan and the reborn troops and sat listening with interest.

            "A few, and any one of them could explain the layout of the academy to Tavion." Kyle said catching on to what Luke was thinking.

            "Yes, and that is what worries me." Luke said leaning forward.

            "What I don't completely understand is why we are so afraid of their attacking. It after all is just Tavion, Kian's sister, and possible a reborn Jedi." Kyle said.

            "I don't want to kill my sister Master Katarn, that is why I am worried." Kian said.

            "I can understand that." Luke said.

            "But how are we suppose to expect them to attack, and why do you." Kyle asked again.

            "It's a feeling a get master, a feeling that tells me she is coming," Kian said, "I am sorry masters I have brought this burden here." 

            "Yes Kian this is your burden, but we will bear it with you." Luke said and rose.

            "Time already." Kyle asked.

            "Yes we must fill in the students, Kian is your father going to attend the meeting?" Luke asked.

            "No master, he isn't feeling up to it." Kian said. Luke had thought the man had left, because no one heard from him, but Kian had informed him that his father's illness was getting the better of him.

            "Would you like us to send our healer to him?" Kyle asked.

            "I asked him that, he said no. He is ready to face death." Kian said rising as well.

·      ·      ·

            "Welcome everyone," Luke said glancing around the room, " good to see you all here on such short notice." 

            "Why are we here?" a young girl in the front asked. Loria, Luke thought her name was but couldn't really remember.

            "We will get to that." Kyle answered for Luke.

            "It has come to our attention," Luke began, "that there may be an attack on the Academy." 

            "Who would be crazy enough to attack here?" A younger male Jedi sitting on a stool asked.

            "Tavion, the former apprentice of Desaan, and there is another." Luke said.

            "Who?" Another Jedi asked.

            "My sister." Kian said.

            "Your sister." A few people repeated and murmurs sprung around the room, looks of shock on everyone's faces.

            "Yes, she fell to the darkside young in her training with my father. She went to Tavion to finish her training as a Dark Jedi." Kian said.

            "What makes you so sure that she will attack?" Another Jedi asked. His name was Tassmin, and he was the twin brother of Marcon. They were both very promising students.

            "A feeling." Kian said.

            "All this for a feeling." Marcon said.

            "The last time I got a feeling like this, my sister came to try and kill me." Kian said.

            "What happened?" Tassmin asked.

            "It is a long story I don't…" Kian was interrupted when he saw a medical droid come into the room. Looking over to Luke he stopped what he was saying and walked over to it. The droid said something inaudible to Luke or Kyle and then turned to lead Kian out of the room. Kian looked back before he left and Luke saw or rather felt pain, a pain he knew all to well.

·      ·      ·

            The dew was still visible on Yavin 4's forest floor, as the small party of Jedi walked deeper into the woods. Kian and Luke both clasped onto the small metal casket that held the body of the late Torin Koon. He had died quietly in his sleep, but he hadn't disappeared into the force like most force wielders.

            "Kian." Luke said quietly.

            "Yes, master Skywalker?" Kian asked almost in a whisper.

            "How are you, are you okay?" Luke asked honestly concerned.

            "I'm fine master Skywalker, I knew this would happen soon?" Kian said almost emotionlessly. Luke was just now beginning to see how a Kel Dor worked, they were decent and caring individuals but on the outside they were as cold as ice.

            "Well if you ever need to talk…" Luke began

            "I'll come to see you." Kian finished for him. Yes down inside Kian hurt bad for the lose of his father, but he wouldn't show it just wasn't his way. Slowly the woods parted and the party walked out into a small clear patch in the middle of the woods. In the middle of the clearing was large pile of sticks and lumber for Kian's father. Luke helped Kian over to the pile and they slowly raised him up on top of the pile. 

            "Kian would you like to say a few words?" Luke asked quietly.

            "No, no words are necessary." Kian said and Luke wanted to tell the child it would be alright, he wanted to reach out and put a reassuring hand on his should but from what he had learned the past few days, it was the last thing a Kel Dor would want. Kian turned to Kyle and stretched out his hand, Kyle reluctantly placed the burning torch in his hand.

            "May the force be with him." Luke said.

            "No, he is one with the force now, but may it be with us." Kian said as he placed the torch on the stack and it caught fire.


End file.
